Those Who Are Mad
by DeathRace6000
Summary: During the attack on Earth, Demando's sanity snaps, and instead of destroying the planet and it's inhabitants, he whisks them off to another world; an alternate, past Earth in which only he retains his memory.


_During the attack on Earth, Demando's sanity snaps, and instead of destroying the planet and it's inhabitants, he whisks them off to another world; an alternate, past Earth in which only he retains his memory._

**Those Who Are Mad**

**Prologue**

Mad was what Saphir had called him as he cast the spell.

All it took was one moment, a single second in which the rope of his sanity snapped, and he found himself drawing out enough magic to cast the fatal spell. The idea of tearing everyone from the world and sending them off into one completely under his control was alluring, intoxicating, and for a moment he believed it would grant him _her_. Yes, if Neo-Queen Serenity was to refuse him in this timeline, why not craft another in which she belonged to him only? Wishful thinking. Or the thoughts of a madman. Either sufficed for the situation at hand.

It mattered not at this point in time anyway. The deed was done. As soon as the spell had been cast, everything was bathed in a blinding light. Pure white beams had bathed the land, engulfing everything in sight. Screams on top of screams drowned out his maniacal laughter as everything that had been white slowly faded to black. His eyelids, heavy with peculiar fatigue fell like curtains over his violet eyes as sleep stole him away from the world and his curse sent him on a journey to the other.

After a lifetime of being denied what he truly desired, he was content with being enveloped in the lifeless embrace of sleep, even if he would never wake again. If the Earth would never fall into his possession, it would never fall into anyone's ever again. If his wants were shattered, he would make sure everyone else's were as well.

His sleep was plagued with nightmares amongst pleasant dreams. His entire, cruel existence flashed before his eyes. The seemingly grey-scale childhood he despised with a passion, the death of his beloved mother, the notice of his father's execution coming in a pristine white envelope to his address. He was reminded of his rebellious teenage years, where he ignored the wishes of his foster parents and spent late nights atop the grassy hills with Rubeus, throwing rocks at any passer-byes. And then, another white envelope. This time requesting the purification of himself along with Saphir. Arguing, and then finally...the military coming to seize him and his brother.

The moment his hatred for humanity begun was when they forced him on the ship, prodding him with swords as he climbed the hollow steps. A glimpse of his 'parents' who wore what could almost be considered smug grins on their faces. _We told you so, _their expressions said. At his side, Saphir screamed and cried. He wept salty tears, and banged against the glass with his bony fists as the door hissed closed and an anesthetic trickled into the main cabin. It took mere minutes before sleep befell them all.

It seemed like only minutes had passed before they were herded out of the ship like cattle, supplies dropped at their feet, and luck wished upon them before the captain took off. Demando had looked at the people around him, children, _his _people, and then made his decision. They weren't going to die. From then on, the years of their childhood were worked away, he was crowned as their Prince, and an alliance with that entity Wiseman was formed. From nothing they built an empire fueled with rage and the desire for justice and vengeance.

The people of Earth tried to negotiate. They sent those horrid, foreboding ships back to Nemesis, and Demando seized them with his small, but fierce army. He hacked into their systems, tapped into their communications, and had his enemies under constant, concealed surveillance. He watched day in and day out as the angelic Empress of Crystal Tokyo entered the room, spoke to her subjects in such a benevolent manner, and then trained her eyes on the communication device as if she knew he was watching. The way her cerulean eyes blinked at it, at _him_, made him lose all control.

He couldn't love her, _wouldn't _love her. She destroyed his childhood, crushed his life beneath her smooth heel. She cared not for him, and was unaware of his very existence. So why, _why _did he bother to entertain the fantasy of her possibly sitting beside him as _his _Queen?

At first, he had tried with all his might to convince himself that she was innocent, that someone as divine as she was not capable of the horrors committed against him and the ones he had adopted as family. It had to have been Endymion. It had to have been his rival who also knew not of him. He was the one pulling the strings, and Serenity had nothing to do with it.

What a lie that was. Demando knew very well that the King may as well should've been the tiara that sat atop Neo-Queen Serenity's head. He was utterly useless, and held no true power. A decoration.

Demando had tried to hate. When that didn't work, he'd tried to forget. But when you were given a glimpse of an angel, and had watched one so intently even in its most vulnerable state, could _anyone_ truly forget?

No, they could not. Demando could not. He had ordered the attack on Earth partly to exact his revenge, and partly to obtain the Queen. Surely, if given the opportunity he could convince her that their ways were sound, that she could love him. Besides, he always had magic on his side. Wiseman never let him forget that fact either. The ancient creature encouraged him to take the Queen by force.

Foolishly, he had tried that, and when she rebuked him, rejected his advances, he'd been forced to retreat back into his ship. Sitting there, alone on his throne he so desperately desired to share with her, swirling his wine glass, and watching as his people were slaughtered one by one, everything had gone to hell. It was a lost cause, so what more did he have left to lose?

He'd hardly heard his brother when he called for Demando to stop, and was thrown back by the White Prince's immense power. He'd called Demando mad as he singelhandedly ended the world as they knew it. Words that normally would've stung Demando held no power, for one of two things would happen. Either they would wake up, without memories, or they would perish.

No hell could ever be worse than that ferocious planet of Nemesis.

* * *

"Good morning."

He blinked, violet eyes glassy and bloodshot. Everything was white around him, and he squinted in hopes to drown out the light, bringing a forearm up to aid in his endeavor. After being shrouded in darkness for so long, the light was peculiar and there was too much of it, making it almost painful. A dull pressure in his head made him groan. Where was he? In some twisted hell? Heaven? A purgatory?

A feathery sensation ghosted over his cheek, a weight settling on top of his waist. A thin membrane of fabric, sheets he assumed, was torn from his form and pitched to the ground in a wadded up ball.

"Wake up," a woman's voice said.

The arm shielding his gaze was lowered by two soft hands, and the brilliant white slowly faded to a more tolerable shade of ivory. Objects took form from the empty sea of light. A vanity to the left, a dresser hugging the wall, two doors placed strategically in the room. He was on a bed with all of the covers, and a few mismatched items of clothing strewn on the floor beside the furniture. Though strange as it all was, he was not prepared for the sight directly before him. Neo-Queen Serenity, in the very flesh was positioned on top of him, a slim leg on each side of his body as she straddled him. She was clad in a pair of sweatpants, and a low-cut sleeveless top, hair loose around her. It spilled onto the sheets like fine strands of liquid gold.

She leaned down, and rested her palms on his shoulders, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. Eyes widened in shock, head reeling with confusion, he lay motionless underneath her. The entire situation was too surreal, and toyed with his mind to no end. Was this some sort of cruel joke? Surely he must've been dreaming.

"You have a meeting this morning, love. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be late."

The woman, who he doubted was actually the Queen, climbed off of him, and extended a manicured hand out to help him up. He gingerly eased himself up from the pillows, and grasped the hand she offered a little harder than he should've. He acknowledged that she wasn't real, but wanted to hold onto her for as long as he could. Not surprisingly, he enjoyed when she was not execrating his entire existence.

Realizing that he was bare from the waist up, he retrieved a random shirt off of the ground and pulled it over his head. It fit perfectly, as if it was made specifically for him. Strange.

By the hand, she led him towards one of the doors. It led out into a large living area that was sparsely furnished, as the bedroom had been. A grey cat rested, curled around itself on the couch.

"Would you like something to eat?" The woman asked.

"Yes..."

She nudged him towards the living space, and disappeared through a door he assumed led to the kitchen.

_What a strange place this is, _he thought to himself as he sunk down onto the ivory couch. His hand unconsciously reached towards the cat, and stroked its fur, earning a purr in response. He looked around the room, drinking in every inch. Photographs lined the mantle, adorning the dark brick with snapshots of memories that he didn't remember. His beautiful Queen wrapped in the dress of a bride, the two of them sitting side by side in a restaurant with their fingers intertwined as they held hands.

"Everything you desired so, yes, Prince Demando?"

The cat had awoken and green eyes stared at him intently. Its mouth opened again, repeating the question.

"You..."

"Spoke? Why of course. I am your guide here. The only one who remembers."

"Remembers?"

The cat leapt from the couch, to the coffee table positioned in front of it. Swishing its fluffy tail, it gave him an odd look.

"The curse. The one you cast. It sent everyone here into this world, and no one remembers a single thing except for you. They're all here to do your bidding. Neo-Queen Serenity who believes she is your ever-faithful wife. Saphir, who now holds a seat of power alongside you. Endymion, who is nothing more than a mere servant who the Queen won't even spare a second look at. Everything is the way your desired it to be. It is all yours." It said.

All Demando could do was stare at the cat dumbfounded. It had worked. That vile curse had worked. His shock shattered and made way for the wide grin that broke out upon his face. The large, cheshire-like smile seemed to stretch from ear to ear and clapped his hands together like an amused child, laughing all the while. He'd thought himself mad, but his efforts had been rewarded. _His _world, just the way _he _wanted it...!

It took all of his self control to not rise and dance around the room in glee.

"Don't get too comfortable. Things could go wrong in a second, for the curse is fragile and memories are not. At any given point they could wake up and you'd find yourself-"

The kitchen door swung open, revealing Serenity who held a plate half-full with his breakfast items. His mouth watered at the sight of the food. Even as the monarch of Nemesis, quality food items were a rarity. He survived on the same, poor fare as all of the other inhabitants did. The tiny slab of salmon, the small heap of rice, and the slice of toast reminded him of the mornings of his childhood that weren't horrible; the ones in which his mother cooked all of his favorite foods in an effort to start his morning off well, for the children at school could sour his day in the blink of an eye.

His hungry eyes darted from the plate to the woman carrying it, unsure of which he desired and craved more. The cat meowed and at an instant was at Serenity's feet. It rubbed its furry chin against her leg and coiled its tail around it as if to hold her back.

"Aw, Haruki." Serenity cooed, and set the plate in front of Demando. She scooped the cat off the ground with a single hand and held it to her breast. "Demando has to eat his breakfast. Why don't you go watch the birds?"

The White Prince watched the exchange curiously as he scooped up his first bite of food. The cat, Haruki, seemed perfectly content listening to her orders, for it hopped out of her arms and scampered out of the room, only turning away from its goal to give Demando an almost disapproving look. Serenity paid no attention to it and seated herself on the arm of the couch, draping one of her own across Demando's shoulders.

"I trust everything is okay." She smiled.

"Yes." He replied, though it was only partially true.

Everything was more than okay, but paired with Haruki's words that had been abruptly interrupted, Demando feared that could change very easily. For now, he shook his head, he would just have to enjoy what he could get. After all, this was exactly what he had wanted.

**End**

This'll be a sort of mini story, since I only have about five chapters planned. It's kind of been sitting in the back of my mind, and I didn't think about it until now. I hope everyone likes it, and I would really appreciate some feedback. Would you kindly review? (;


End file.
